My Little Persona
by SirKittyKat
Summary: This is a crossover of MLP with Persona, 2 things I love, if you like it, sure, if you don't, just say why you didn't.
1. Chapter 0: Random info

My Little Persona

Chapter 0

Info

This is a crossover of MLP with Persona, this will contain mild swearing (**mild** swearing, thought I'd point that one out)

Main Characters:

Twilight Sparkle, Empress arcana

AJ (Applejack), Fortune arcana

Rainbow dash, Priestess arcana

Pinkamena Diane Pie (Pinkie Pie), Jester arcana

Rarity, Art arcana

Trixie, Magician arcana (as much as I hate her, I know there are people out there who do, Mastermax888 for example)

Supporting Characters:

Derpy Hooves, Fool arcana

Zecora, Star arcana

Celestia and Luna, Sun and moon, respectively

Cadence and Shining Armor, both Lovers arcana

Discord, Tower arcana

**Note: English is not my first language, I'm sorry if I spelled anything wrong across the story.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Velvet Room

My Little Persona

Chapter 1

The Velvet Room

May 10th, 2013

A purple unicorn wakes up in a mysterious blue room.

"Where am I? I just remember being asleep in the library and then I come up here"

"I call this place 'The Velvet Room' and you are currently my guest." says a mysterious voice. "To pre-answer your question, I am Discord." he added. "Why did you bring me here? Is this part of your next evil plan? Where is this place?"

"Answers in order: I brought you here to have a talk, no and this place is a room between realities." answered Discord. "Talk about what?" "Well, if I said much, I'd spoil your current destiny, I'll leave it at 'a great adventure is ahead of you and your friends.'" Discord said.

"One more thing, take this." said Discord before giving Twilight a key. "What's this key for?" "It is to open the door to this room, it will be a purple door, it is not aways in the same place, so search carefully whenever you need to see me again." Discord explained. "Now you must go, farewell, I hope to see you some other time."

May 11th, 2013

"Twilight, wake up! There a big pastry sale at Sugarcube Corner, let's run before it's too late!" said Spike, trying to wake Twilie up for the sale. "I had the weirdest dream, I was in a blue room with Discord, we had a talk then he gave me some weird ke-" Twi interrupted herself as she noticed the same key on her pillow. "How did this get here, it was just a dream."

"Let's just go, I wanna get as many cookies as possible!" Spike yelled "Sure let's go, I'll try to get my mind out of it." thus they walked away to Sugarcube Corner.

Meanwhile, at the Velvet Room. "I just hope that unicorn knows what she's getting into, well, she just doesn't know what she'll deal with." "What are you doing here? I don't remember invinting you here. Get out or I smite you." said Discord, breaking the 4th wall.

End of Chapter 1 (This was a short one)


	3. Chapter 2: A World Beyond the Mirror

My Little Persona

Chapter 2

A World Beyond the Mirror

May 11th, 2013

After a day of collecting cookies with Spike, Twilight and her assistant go home to sleep, after the purple unicorn's meet up with Discord, the strange happenings were just starting.

"Come..." said a mysterious voice. "Who's there? Come where?" "The mirror... Come..." the voice continued. "Spike, is that you? I'm was already sick of your little pranks, now you're doing them when I sleep?" "What is it Twilight? I just understood something about me and pranks." said the baby dragon, half asleep. "Wait, if it isn't you, then who was talking?" "Come... The mirror... Quick..." the voice still went on. "Maybe you should check the mirror, this voice is talking about it." said Spike right before he went back to sleep.

Twilight then went downstairs to check the mirror, she stared at it for minutes and minutes, until the glass began to ripple like a pond, then a strange dark hand pulled Twi in. "Twilight!" Spike yelled, afterwards, the baby dragon jumped into the mirror. The two soon woke up in a mysterious place, filled with bent trusses, mist and giant mirrors hanging from chains up in the sky.

"Where are we?" asked Spike. "I don't know... It's like we entered a world on the other side of the mirror." answered Twilight, although she was just as confused. It was on that same spot they fell in, they knew they had to find a way outside. "Maybe those giant mirrors in the sky could be the way out." suggested Spike. "Good one, but how will we get up there?" quickly they noticed a mirror caved into the floor, there was one problem: It was shattered

"Great, the only exit we can reach is broken" said Twilight Sparkle, visibly annoyed. "What if we can never leave this place, we'll starve to death in a dark foggy place where no one can see us!" shouted Spike, clearly scared. "Oh, it seems you got here, just in time, too." said Discord as he walked in. "I knew there was something fishy about you here, you got us to enter this world to never see our friends again!" shouted Twi. "Hold your horses, Twilie. I never made this place. But I can let you two go." right after, Discord snapped his fingers and dropped a mirror from the sky. "Your exit is here, lady." Twi and Spike the walked away, they couldn't sleep as they were questioning what that place was, but soon enough they hit the pillow.

End of Chapter 2


	4. Chapter 3: Persona

My Little Persona

Chapter 3

Persona

May 12th, 2013

After all that, Twilight and her friends are eating at Sugarcube Corner. "Look Twi, I jes think all that was a big ol' dream." said Applejack after hearing Twilight's story. "I agree with Applejack, darling, it's absolutely impossible to enter a mirror, twas definitly a dream." Rarity said, agreeing with AJ. "No, I was wide awake when me and Twi fell in there, it was the weirdest place I've ever seen, there were trusses, a lot of mist and giant mirrors in the sky." said Spike, trying to comprove yesterday's events. "You are a good story teller, Spikey Wikey, you describe your imaginary world very well." "It's not imaginary, I was wide awake!" Said Spike

"If you want us to believe, show us this 'Mirror World.'" said Rainbow Dash. "Okay, meet us at the library, we'll show you." said Twilight. "Sure thing darling, we'll meet up there and check it out." Rarity said. "I got more importan' things to take care of back at the farm, y'all go without me." AJ said. "I have some animals that need to be taken care of, I also won't be there." Fluttershy pointed out. "I need to take care of the bakery, I'm also not gonna be there." Pinkie said.

That night, Twilight, RD and Rarity are in front of the library mirror, ready to jump in. "Ok, is everypony ready?" asked Twilie. "Certainly Twilight." certified Rarity. "Let's get in, the sooner we enter, the faster I'll believe your story" "Wait, where's Spike?" asked Twilight, soon to see Spike in a pillow armor holding a golf club. "...What the heck in that, Spike?" "It's my safety armor, I'm not entering without it." the baby dragon explained. "Sure, let's just hop in." surely enough, Twilight leaded her 3 friends into the Mirror World, which was just as twisted as before.

In the middle of their exploration, they were attacked by bat like creatures. "What are those things?" "I don't know, they weren't here before!"

_I am thou... Thou art I... _

_From the sea of thy soul, I come..._

Twilight awakens her Persona, Konohanasakuya-hime of the Empress arcana, represented as a masked humanoid creature with a cape of pink petals and rather long arms wielding a long sword with Twi's cutie mark star at the base of the blade.

**Light Shot**

The Persona fired arrows of light that quickly ended the bats.

"Mother of Celestia, what was that?" asked Spike, surprised. "I don't know, it just appeared and killed the bats." "Whatever that was, we should leave." Suggested Rarity, just as a mirror fell.

"Let's go then." the 4 friends walked into of the mirror and went back to their homes to sleep.

End of Chapter 3


	5. Chapter 4: Pinkie Pie is Captured!

My Little Persona

Chapter 4

Pinkie Pie is Captured!

May 13th, 2013

Twilight Sparkle woke up after yesterday's strange situation, she got downstairs and checked the door. Sure enough, there was somepony there, everyone's favourite mail mare, Derpy. "Hey Twilight, I'm here to deliver today's edition of Ponyville Daily, Ponyville's #1 news paper!" greeted the googly eyed pegasus. "Thank you, Derpy, I'll read this edition soon enough. Bye!" said Twilie, before gently closing the door. "Let's see... '**BREAKING NEWS: Ponyville's party organizer, Pinkie Pie has gone missing!**'" "What the-?" said the unicorn before she continued reading. "'**This very morning, Ms. Pinkamena Diane Pie went missing, investigators do not know where she went or who took her, they just know she must be rescued.**'"

"Twilight, I got good news!" said Spike, rushing down the staircase. "It's not time for good news, Spike. Pinkie's gone missing!" said Twi, assertively. "Anyways, I found an empty book, I can take notes on enemies we find, I made a page for those Batties we found before." said the baby dragon, pretty much ignoring the terrible news that have arrived.

Later that day, at Sugarcube Corner. "Rarity, did you find anything?" asked Twilight during their own investigation. "No, how about you Rainbow Dash?" said Rarity. "I did find this big mirror in the kitchen." answered Rainbow. "A mirror?!" The other 3 shouted, incredibly surprised. "Yeah, right here." Dash then pointed at the mysterious mirror. "I don't think this was ever here, but it must have something to do with the case." "Pinkie was probably taken to that freaky place!"

The 4 decided to get prepared before jumping into the mirror to find their party addicted friend. Later, they meet up in front of the mirror. "Is everypony ready?" asked Twilie. "I brough the golf club and the book." said Spike. "I came with this dagger. Could be helpful." said Dash. "I came with this small plank, if that'll do anything." said Rarity. "Let's go then. For Pinkie!"

The 4 friend entered the mirror world and it's twisted glory, but it was rather different. In front of them was a large structure that resembled Sugarcube Corner, it was much taller and crooked. It had a bunch of scribbles. The planks on the windows probably meant it was closed down, it also had gigantic knives stuck into the walls. "This wasn't here before, but it could be where Pinkie was taken." all of them rushed to the inside of the freaky building to save their friend from whatever threat is in there.

End of Chapter 4 (yay for cliffhanger)


	6. Chapter 5: A shadow,the true self Part 1

My Little Persona

Chapter 5

A shadow, the true self **Part 1**

May 13th, 2013

The group make their way across the corridors of the gigantic structure they found in the mirror world, but things are not very easy. "What is that thing? Looks like a black little blob." the blob suddenly poped revealing a swarm of Batties. "You know what to do Twi." Spike said. Twilight nodded, agreeing. "Persona!"

**Light Shot**

The light arrows destroyed a good bunch of the swarm, but it wasn't over. There were still some Batties, but they were bigger and had red stripes, it seemed Light Shot would not do much. "We'll help!" Twi's 3 friends hopped in and attacked the Striped Batties, the enemies were at least weakened, leaving them laying on the building floors. "Let's get them!" the group jumped in and finished the Striped Batties off with an all-out attack.

"That fight was epic!" said Spike. _"Oh, you are still here... I expected my little shadows to get rid of you, but noo..."_ said a voice, recognized as Pinkie's. "Pinkie, is that you?" _"Why don't you come and see? He he he..." _Suddenly, a purple door appeared beside the big dual door at the end of the corridor. "A purple door... Oh yeah!" Twilie rushed to the door and used the key to open it. "Look who is here, Ms. Twilight Sparkle, I knew you'd come soon enough." Discord said. "I see your friends are here too. What you will face beyond that large door is stronger than those puny bats, but it's the only way to save your friend, go ahead when you're ready."

The group entered the room to see 2 Pinkies. _"Boy, you don't know how bored I am of these stupid ol' parties, like almost everything, it was good at first, but dedicating my entire life to parties? HA! That's a pathetic way to live."_ said the other Pinkie. "That's not true, I like throwing parties! It's my special talent." _"Your special life-long talent is throwing parties? It's like you don't even care at all, and those 'friends'? They can die for all I care."_ the other Pinkie continued. "Hey, that's not nice of you, why are you saying such mean things?" the normal Pinkie asked. _"You wanna know why? That's because that's how you really feel, I am you and you are me, just admit it you party addicted freak!"_ ther other Pinkie said. "No, that's not what I think, you're not me at all!" Pinkie shouted.

"_You're right, I'm not you. I'm myself now..."_ The other Pinkie then morphed into a huge stiched and patched Pinkie doll, help up by a hook going through it's left shoulder and with huge knives stitched onto it's hooves. _"I am a shadow of your true inner self. Why won't you just admit that you're bored of parties and that you don't care about your friends? If you do, you won't be in my next cupcake batch"_

"Pinkie, stay back!" yelled Rarity. Twi then summoned Sakuya.

**Petal Shower**

The shadow sliced all the petals before they got anywhere near it.

"What? That didn't even work!" Spike yelled. "We have to beat this thing!"

End of Chapter 5 (yay for another cliffhanger)


	7. Chapter 6: A shadow,the true self part 2

My Little Persona

Chapter 6

A shadow, the true self **Part 2**

"I know what we gould do, let's get rid of those knives." Rainbow suggested. "Good idea, focus the attacks on the giant knives, without them, I should be able to attack with ease." said Twilight. The team focused their attacks on the knives, like Twilight said. _"Ugh, you just don't give up, do you? This could've ended the easy way, but it'll have to end the hard way. TAKE THIS!"_ The shadow did a swing attack with both knives. "Rainbow, use your dagger to slice the threads holding the knives, the should fall if you do that." "Ok, leader."

While Rainbow slice the thread holding the knives, the other 3 attacked and distracted the shadow. "one knife down!" surely enough, the enourmous blade fell, caving into the floor. Spike attacked the thread holding one of it's arms together, causing it to fall apart revealing a bunch of stuffing covered in blood

"_How dare you! I'll teach not to mess with me!"_ the beast tried swinging it's remaining knife, but as 2 and a half threads where sliced, it just flew into the wall. "Everypony, attack the chain, I'll take care of the main target." commanded Twilight. "Sakuya, let's get her!"

**Petal Shower**

The petals flew and stabbed the monster's fabric skin.

**Light Shot**

The arrows hit many spots of the target, one of them even sliced the chain apart, causing the beast to tumble down.

"Let's finish it off!" Shadow Pinkie was finished off with an all-out attack.

After the battle, Pinkie's shadow reverted to normal. "Pinkie, you have to accept your shadow, no matter what it said." Twilight said. "... Yeah, I guess I do often get sick of parties, the thing is, it's my special talent, I can't do anything. No matter what, I can always take a break from everything and calm down." the shadow cracked a smile and became Pinkie's own Persona: Loki, of the Jester arcana, represented by a pony in a green and red jeaster outfit and 3 faces, one with a happy theater mask, one with an angry mask and other with a sad mask.

"I got my own thing!" suddenly, a mirror fell down so the ponies could leave. "It's night time already. We should just go home." Twi considered. "Sure." her friends agreed. They went to sleep, except for Twi who stood up all night making some things for her friends.

End of Chapter 6


	8. Chapter 7: Social Links

My Little Persona

Chapter 7

Social Links

May 14th, 2013

After Pinkie Pie was rescued and got her Persona, Loki, the next day, the friends met up at Sugarcube Corner to comemorate the rescue. "Then we finished that thing off by beating it up and Pinkie was saved and got her magic thing and we got out." Spike continued the story. "That sounds real excitin', sugarcube. But it was a dream." said Applejack. "Darling, I was there with them and I can comprove it all happened while we were awake." Rarity said, attempting to comprove what happened.

"Sure, whatev'r Rarity." said AJ, before she and the others left. "Wait, Twilie!" Pinkie called. "What is it?" "I just have to thank you for saving me from that creepy monster, whenever I can, I'll repay you for saving my life, Pinkie Swear."

_Thou art I... And I am thou..._

_Thou hast established a new bond... _

_Thou shalt be blessed when_

_creating Personas of the Jester Arcana._

Suddenly, the purple door appeared near the main Sugarcube Corner door. "Oh, look at that." Twi said before entering the Velvet Room through the door. "Welcome, Twilight, Discord couldn't be here, thus, he called me to take care of things." "Derpy? Why did he call you? Are his assistant, or something?" "Yes, I am his assistant." answered the googly eyed pegasus while drinking a glass of orange juice. "It seems you have made a new bond, the Jester social link."

"That means you can now fuse Personas of both the Empress and Jester arcana, can't wait to see what powerful creatures you can make." congratulated Derpy. "You should go now, Discord will be here next time, I hope." said the blonde mare before sending Twi back out. "What happened in there, Twilight?" "Derpy and I had a small talk." Twilie answered.

"Ok then, let's go take a rest." Pinkie suggested before they did just that. Later that day. _"Help... Twilight... Save Me!" _said a voice, recognized as Rainbow's. "Rainbow? Where are you?" _"In the mirror, help me!" _suddenly, a purple door appears and pulls Twilight in. "I needed to get you here now to say this, whenever your friends get into that world, you have until the next foggy day to get them out, or else it'll be too late."

Twi just had a surprised look on her before she walked back out to sleep, keeping in mind that she had to save Rainbow before the next misty day.

End of Chapter 7


	9. Chapter 8: Rescuing Rainbow Dash

My Little Persona

Chapter 8

Rescuing Rainbow Dash

After the night, Twilight called her friends to check on Rainbow, she was not there, but there was a big mirror under her cloud house. "Ok, Twilight, what is your plan?" "Me, Pinkie and Spike will enter the Mirror World and rescue Rainbow, you two stay outside and monitor the sorrounding." responded Twilight. "Why only you three, sugarcube? Ya never know, could be real dangerous down there." said AJ. "First of all, me and Pinkie are the only 2 with Personas and Spike has the info book. Second, we've been there before, it's no big deal."

After the talk, Pinkie, Twi and Spike were lowered into the mirror by a rope. They were put in front of a tall cloud structure, the door had male and female symbols through it. "This place is freaky!" Spike said. "It's always been freaky around here." Twi replied. The 3 friends then rushed into the colossal cloud fortress, it just got freakier. Suddenly, they were attacked by a swarm of Batties and Striped Batties. Pinkie and Twilight summoned their Personas, Loki and Sakuya.

**Fire Coaster**

Loki's head turned to the angry face and blew on a torch, causing the fire to go on every insane direction, like a roller coaster. Fire is apparently the weakness to the Striped Batties as they fell to the floor soon after the attack.

**Light Shot**

The light arrows hit all the enemies, taking them all down.

"Let's move." said Twilight, they suddenly came across a double door, a big one at that. "You think Rainbow is behind this door?" Spike questioned. "We'll just have to enter and see." the group entered the door to see what appeared to be Shadow Dash. _"Oh, great, visitors... Why don't you just play with my pet, I have more important things to do."_

The group is attacked by a large scorpion, with a female symbol around it's neck and a male symbol around it's sting and 2 ?s on it's back.

**Sucker Punch**

Loki changes to it's happy mask and cranks up a box, then releasing a boxing glove which hits the Confused Scorpion in the face (off script: It's name is the Confused Scorpion, just deal with it)

**Petal Shower**

Sakuya's cape petals hit 5 out of the scorpion's 8 eyes, basically blinding it.

_**Poisonous Shockwave**_

The scorpion hit it's sting into the ground, creating a small wave of poison.

_**Claw Snap**_

The scorpion attacks with it's claws, but the attack is avoided.

**Flower Shuriken**

Sakuya throws one of it's fake flowers at the Confused Scorpion, hitting it's sting and breaking it off.

The creature falls down and is mostly finished by an all-out attack, then fully finished by a Light Shot.

"_I guess you just made it through my pet, then just come up, I think you're ready."_ "Sure, let's get going, through the huge double door!" yelled out Pinkie.

End of Chapter 8


	10. Chapter 9: Shadow Rainbow Dash

My Little Persona

Chapter 9

Shadow Rainbow Dash

After destroying a scorpion like creature, the group enters the large door ahead of them, and find 2 Rainbows. _"We've been talking for minutes now, why don't you just admit it? You just act how you do because you think no one would like a simple little girl around with them, só you act like a big tough pony who knows what she is doing, your tomboy way of being is centered in that." _"No, it's not that." Responded the real Dash. _"Yes it's not that, you just wish you weren't a useless little mare who aways messes things up, I know that is the truth, because I am you." _

"No..." "Don't say it, Rainbow!" The warning is not heard by Rainbow. "You're not me!" the other Dash morphed into a tall mouthless humanoid Dash with clouds around her, wielding 2 swords, shaped like the male and female symbols (Author's note: If in anyway, you draw that as R34, put it on deviant art and credit me for the idea, I'll find out who you are and where you are, then I'll enter your house at midnight and skin you alive)

"_I am a shadow, of your true inner self. Accept yourself or keep your secret hidden for the sake of your friends liking you, a simple choice is everything." _"This is what Rainbow really thinks? Wow, this has gone really personal really fast." Spike said. "Persona!" yelled Twi and Pinkie, summoning their Persona.

**Petal Shower + Fire Coaster Combo**

The giant creature is hit by the burning petals right in the eyes, blinding it entirely.

_**Pink Slash**_

The shadow attacks with it's female symbol sword, but it's held back by Sakuya's sword.

_**Blue Destruction**_

Shadow Dash creates a shockwave with it's male symbol sword.

"There must be a way to defeat this thing, we must do it now!" suddenly, Twi is enveloped in a blue aura and summons a new Persona, the "Kawaii Imp" of the Jester arcana (deal with it) represented by a cute small red and green creature with a chibi face and round bells on it's ears.

**Blazing Jingle**

It shakes it's bells and creates twin flame serpents to attack Shadow Dash, causing the monster to catch on flames and fall to it's knees.

**Light Shot + Fire Coaster Combo**

The devastating blast finished off the monster once and for all.

After the battle, Shadow Dash, turned to it's original form. "Rainbow, just accept your shadow, if you don't, it'll just keep causing trouble." Rainbow then walked up to her shadow. "I guess I can see where you come from with all you said, I do often act as if I knew what to do just to act away. But, I don't do that all the time, I like being who I came up to be, what I look like doesn't matter, what matters most is one's personality, I guess, in a way, you are me and I am you, I can't change anything." Shadow Dash was then enveloped in a blue aura and became Athena of the Priestess arcana, shown as a faceless female greek warrior with a sword and shield.

Suddenly, a mirror fell and the 4 came out to see it's almost night time, só they all went home.

End of Chapter 9


	11. Chapter 10: First Failure

My Little Persona

Chapter 10

First Failure

May 16th, 2013(Did you miss the date thing? Good, that means I can forget it more often)

After rescuing RD and sleeping, Twilight Sparkle woke up and opened the front door to find Derpy delivering that day's edition of Ponyville Daily. "Have a nice day, Twilie!" "Let's see what are the great news today. 'Breaking News: This morning, a pony was found **dead** atop the school'" Twilight was surprised to no end, someone died in Ponyville? She had to keep reading. " 'This very foggy morning was predicted as peaceful, but everything changed when the body of local teacher Cheerilee was found hanging upside down from a pole atop the school, she was tied at both her legs and neck, the cause of death was most likely a murder, as there is no way somepony would be able to tie herself like that.'"

"Wait a second, it was foggy when she was found dead..." Twi then remembered Discord said something about rescuing her friends before the next foggy day, that's definitly what he meant, if Twi didn't save her friends before the fog appeared, they'd die! It was clear this was probably a failure among the group, as they could not save Cheerilee in time.

Twi heard a loud bell and as she lifted her head, she saw the Velvet Room's signature purple door and entered it. "Well, it seems you have lost somebody, you were too late to save her, how tragic... Don't really bother, one pony is one pony, if it had been 5 ponies that died, you could totally keep that frown. Now you should go, your friends are probably waiting for you at the bakery."

Twilight went to Sugarcube Corner to talk with her friends about the mystery of Cheerilee's death. "You didn't hear her from the mirror?" asked Rainbow. "Well, even if I did, it'd be too late already." Twi answered. "I nearly forgot to say this: Thank you twilight, I could've died if you didn't come in and take down that freaky giant me."

_Thou art I... And I am thou... _

_Thou hast established a new bond... _

_Thou shalt be blessed when _

_creating Personas of the Priestess Arcana._

Suddenly, the Velvet room door appeared again, Twi entered and found only Derpy, eating a chocolate chip muffin. "Hello, I want to inform you about forming a new social link, the link of the Priestess arcana, you can now fuse Personas of 3 different arcanas, that means the path has opened for a lot more combinations. Do you want a muffin before you leave? They taste awesome!" " 'Kay, thanks, bye" quickly said Twi before she left.

"Did Discord say anything to you?" "No, it was only Derpy that was in there" answered Twi. "Well, we should get goin' and do our own stuff, se y'all later." said AJ before she walked away with her friends.

Meanwhile, at the Velvet Room. "Derpy, this is the last time I tell you: Don't use anything that is not edible when you make muffins, you not listening to that is the reason we contan- What'd I tell you last time? If you came in uninvited, I'd smite you, I'm not joking. Get out." Said Discord, breaking the fourth wall (Yay for Chapter 1 reference)

End of Chapter 10


	12. Chapter 11: Hanging Out

My Little Pony

Chapter 11

Hanging Out

May 18th, 2013

After saving Rainbow Dash and forming a brand new social link, Twilight didn't have any big problems for 1 full day, só as a prediction, it's possible that today will be very calm too.

"Ok, let's check the list: 1. Check out the new Ponyville shopping mall with Rainbow Dash. 2. Bake training with Pinkie. 3. Get a muffin for Spike. 4. Finish working on the equipment. 5. Take a nap and get ready for tomorrow."

"It's Hangout Day!" Yelled the excited purple unicorn. She started off by getting Rainbow Dash and following her to the new Ponyville shopping mall. "So, what cool place would you like to go first? The ice cream kiosk, the clock shop, new library?" "I heard the new Daring Do book just came out, let's check out this new library." Said Rainbow, excited to see what adventures her favourite character was in. Rainbow bought her book, they had some ice cream and it's was time for the list's 2nd item, learn baking with Pinkie. Her relation in the Priestess social link ranked up!

"First thing you do is get a piece of batter flatten it, like this." said Pinkie, demonstrating as she rolled the batter into a wide flat thing. "Now that it's flat, you cut the shapes with the cookie cutter, then remove the rest and put it in the oven." "Ok, Pinkie, I think I'm doing it right." After Twi said that, the oven caught on fire. Her relation on the Jester social link ranked up!

Twilight got home and gave Spike a muffin, then she went down into the basement to finish the equipment she was making. After it was all done, she just had to take a good nap.

Meanwhile at the Velvet Room. "Derpy, for once you put true effort in making these the tastiest muffins ever, what'd you put in them?" "Just some berries and that puffy white stuff from behind the couch." answered the googly eyed mare. "This is officially the last time I say this, don't put things like stuffing inside a muffin, you want them to be edible, don't you? Wait a minute... I told you twice before and I say it again, get out or I'll turn you to dust, get it?" said Discord, leaving the score at Discord: 3, 4th Wall: 0.

End of Chapter 11(This was a short filler chapter)


End file.
